Rolling protective shutters have long been used as protection against extreme weather conditions, such as hurricanes, and to deter theft. Conventionally, rolling protective shutters are made from a plurality of shutter blades or slats which are hingedly connected to each other. When deployed, these blades or slats form a surface which covers an opening in a building. When they are not in use they are stored in a housing or enclosure. They are normally wound around a rod or shaft for storage. An example of these rolling shutters is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,575,322, issued to Miller and entitled “Rolling Protective Shutters” which is incorporated by reference herein. As illustrated in FIGS. 1 and 2 the rolling shutter of Miller is composed of a plurality of individual slats and a plurality of hinges interconnecting the slats. The slats include a first set of slats and a second set of slats. Each of the slats in the first and second sets being alternated so that each of the hinges is connected to one of the slats in the first set and one of the slats in the second set. The shutter assembly also includes a pair of shutter track and means for rolling the shutters from an extended position to a retracted position in which the shutters are rolled up on a shutter support member. The size of the housing required to hold the rolled up shutters is substantially greater than the depth of the shutters when deployed and extends a substantial distance from the building, as illustrated in FIG. 1.